1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a puck feeding system wherein a single rotating table may be used to qualify, accumulate and load the pucks with a predetermined article.
2. Description of Background Art
Centrifugal feeding devices are available for accumulating a quantity of articles and centrifugally supplying the articles to an outer peripheral edge. The supplied articles are thereafter delivered to a conveyor or work station for processing the articles. However, articles fed into a centrifugal feeder can be a plurality of different sizes and shapes which make it extremely difficult to design a standardized centrifugal feeder to accommodate the distinct articles to be sorted. Thus, it has been necessary to design separate centrifugal feeders to sort distinct articles which may have a particular shape or may be configured so that it requires special adaptation of the centrifugal feeding device so as to permit the special articles to be sorted.
Centrifugal feeders attempt to convey articles so that 100 percent efficiency is achieved. However, often an article will not be positioned at the correct location adjacent to the outer peripheral edge of the centrifugal feeder and thus the supply of articles to the conveyor or work station will not be at 100 percent efficiency. The present invention qualifies, accumulates and loads articles into a puck so that 100 percent efficiency is achieved.